As a conventional art in which changes of fixed assets are judged by using an aerial survey technique, there is known a technique as disclosed in, for example, Patent Document JP 09-61164 A.
In judging changes in the conventional art, an aerial photograph image of a target region is obtained first, and by comparing the obtained aerial photograph image with that obtained a year before, changes such as new constructions and remodeled constructions are judged.